Generally, body doping may modulate a threshold voltage (Vt) for a multi-gate transistor. Thermal processes including, for example, temperatures greater than about 400° C. may cause significant segregation of dopants that decrease the body dopant uniformity of a multi-gate transistor.
For simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.